


La strage di un cavaliere che uccideva per non soccombere

by GioTanner



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Death, Flash Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Melancholy, Sadness, Survival
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]<i>Sentiva la morte penetrargli nella carne, piombargli nella gola, iniettarsi nelle vene. Ne sentiva l'odore rancido ogni notte, per ogni incubo, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, anche ora; </i>[...]<br/>- - -<br/>Un cavaliere d'oro ottiene un'armatura cosciente dell'uomo che la indossa. Eppure Death Mask è un uomo sinistro e meschino e non ha un passato triste alle sue spalle, né funerali a cui piangere e per cui provare pena. Death Mask SOPRAVVIVE, ma prima di divenire SBAGLIATO ha provato PAURA.<br/>Spero vi possa gradire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La strage di un cavaliere che uccideva per non soccombere

 

 

  
  


**La strage di un cavaliere che uccideva per non soccombere**

  


L'orgoglio della prima strage. La miseria del debole. Il potere del forte.  
Il sapore della vittoria sapeva di cenere e ferro.  
•                                

  


  


Accanto ad un albero riposava un cavaliere.  
Era un ragazzino dal volto arrossato dal pianto e dal sangue, dal vento estivo e dal caldo del vulcano. Alzò la mano per appoggiarsi all'albero e tirandosi su osservò il cielo aranciato e fumoso; cercò di prendere fiato, di ricacciare indietro la paura e il terrore, ma il tremolio non si fermava, i denti continuavano a battere, le lacrime a scendere.  
I corpi erano riversi a terra, nel sudiciume del campo e l'albero faceva ombra ai volti massacrati. Lui era indenne. Se lui non lo fosse stato alcuni sarebbero stati ancora vivi.  
Poi, come in un sogno, il suo corpo cadde e lo sguardo si posò su un nuovo paesaggio: tetro, buio, rischiarato da fiammelle celesti. _Fuochi fatui._ L'armatura che l'italiano indossava era l'unico oggetto che splendesse davvero di luce vivente.  
Sentiva la morte penetrargli nella carne, piombargli nella gola, iniettarsi nelle vene. Ne sentiva l'odore rancido ogni notte, per ogni incubo, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, anche ora; ne sentiva il freddo sulla punta dell'indice e ne perdeva il tatto tutte le volte che cercava di afferrare uno spirito, una macchia indistinta di pece e oblio. 

  
È avendo angoscia che Cancer divenne spietato: «La _mia_ vita scaturisce dalla morte degli altri.» Assaggiò le sue stesse parole... _O loro o io_.  
E mimando con le labbra il soffio del vento un altro uomo cadde giù nell'abisso. Un'altra anima si gettò nel silenzio. E fu felice.

  


  


  


\- \- - -

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> OH MAMMA MIA.
> 
> Ma buona sera!/Buona notte/yo oh. Erano millenni che non scrivevo nulla su Saint Seiya... poi su Death Mask ♥ Diciamoci la verità: io adoro il suo lato meschino e sinistro. Non quello ribaltato in Soul of Gold.  
>  Con tutto che rispetto CHIUNQUE adori questa nuova versione... io adoro il suo ingarbugliato lato sbagliato. Il suo lato no. Il suo lato “sono un autentico stronzo, ma non perché mi è morto il gattino.”
> 
> Tutto ciò poi per dirvi...? A-emn...C'è sempre questa “faccenda” del 'ma come cavolo è diventato cavaliere d'oro uno uomo del genere?'... Per l'appunto: una mia mini versione flash-fic. Secondo me è la SOPRAVVIVENZA il motivo che l'ha portato ad essere così spietato. Loro--- oppure ---io. Chi è il miserabile? Death Mask ha paura, trema, ma poi trova la 'felicità' nel costatare che gli altri sono spiriti che anche con un invisibile alito di vento cadono giù nella morte. Felice di non essere lui a CADERE GIÚ.  
>  Qui Death Mask è un ragazzino. Ha da poco l'armatura, ma il suo colpo più famoso chissà quante volte avrà già avuto il '  piacere ' di provare. çç Spiriti condannati che muoiono continuamente sotto gli occhi di un ragazzino... brr.  
>  La frase finale è una semicit. di  LEONARDO DA VINCI :  “ _ La nostra vita scaturisce dalla morte degli altri _ ”. 
> 
> Spero possa piacervi (perché è DA TROPPO che non scrivo) e che, se vi piace abbastanza, mi possiate lasciare un parere... ne sarei davvero contenta!
> 
>   
> 


End file.
